


Love under the Triforce: A Fem!Canon/Fem!Reader OS collection

by LamiaDusk



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hyrule is just so full of lovely ladies, Strangers to Lovers, Will add more tags in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaDusk/pseuds/LamiaDusk
Summary: A collection of reader-insert OS that I started because there isn't nearly enough femslash out here. I'm taking requests, so if there is any character you would like to see yourself with, let me know.





	1. The Consequence of Courage

Your life just hadn't been the same after you first met her.  
You were a nothing, a pauper, just another resident of Hyrule Castle Town. Then, by some gods-damned coincedence you managed to interrupt a group of bandits wanting to attack a caravan with supplies for the castle. A deed which, while unintended, earned you the gratitude of the people leading the caravan, as well as an audience with the famed Princess Zelda.  
Simple folk such as yourself rarely got the chance to even see any member of the royal family, much less actually talk to them. Being who you were, almost everything you knew about Her Highness was from rumors, and those could hardly ever be trusted. The thought of actually getting to meet her was just as terrifying as it was exciting. So many of the stories were about her beauty, others told about her kindness and bravery. If only half of those were true, you were about to meet a saint.

The princess had sent two guards to come get you. You had done your best to make yourself look presentable. Your (H/L), (H/C) hair was neatly brushed, and you had put on your best dress. Still, even next to the guards in their shiny, polished armour you felt plain and dirty.  
They escorted you to the castle, while the curious eyes of your fellow townspeople followed your every step. You could make out some of the things they whispered to eachother:  
„Isn't that (Y/N)? Why is she with these guards?“  
„Is (Y/N) being arrested?“  
„I heard she fought a whole army of bandits all by herself, armed with nothing but a stick!“  
The voices faded into a barely audible murmur as you got closer and closer to the castle. You had never been so close to these walls before. They were pure white, high towers topped with blue roofs. A small man with glasses came running up to you, and looked at the guards.  
„Is that her? The woman who saved the shipment of supplies for the castle kitchen?“  
„Yes, Chancellor. This is (Y/N)“, one of the guards confirmed. The man now looked at you.  
„Very well then. When speaking to the princess, remember to keep your eyes on the ground. Always speak lowly and politely; we will not tolerate a peasant disrespecting the princess. You may call her 'Your Highness' or 'Princess'. You may not use her name under any circumstances. And don't forget to bow when greeting her and after she dismissed you.“ He looked at you as if you were wearing rags. „Is this the best you own? I hope the princess will not be too... disdained by your attire.“  
You looked to the ground, suddenly incredibly embarrassed. Of course your dress wasn't exactly fit for a royal audience, but you had thought that it wasn't too shabby otherwise...  
„Well, what are you waiting for? The princess is expecting you.“  
It felt like a huge boulder freshly harvested from the fiery depths of Death Mountain was dropped into the pit of your stomach. Was Princess Zelda really this fickle?

The Chancellor brought you to a small garden tucked away in a quiet corner of the castle. It had a flowerbed in the middle, with flowers you didn't even know the names of. But they looked and smelled positively exquisite.  
On a small podium stood a teatable with two chairs. On one of them sat the most beautiful woman you had ever seen.  
The stories and rumors about her beauty paled before it's dazzling truth. Long hair of pure, spun gold fell over delicate shoulders, eyes as blue as the sky and as deep as the ocean looked at you. Her face seemed perfectly symmetrical, a small, cute nose and full, pink lips made her look almost like an expertly crafted porcelain doll.  
You remembered the rules and quickly averted your eyes, bowing stiffly. „It's an honor to meet you, Your Highness.“  
Princess Zelda stood up and approached you. Her steps were so soft, she may as well have been floating. „So you are the woman who is responsible for saving the caravan, correct?“  
„Yes, Your Highness.“  
Princess Zelda turned to the men escorting you, including the Chancellor. „You have done your part. You may now leave us alone.“  
„Princess, as the Chancellor I must insist on staying, to make sure that a certain-“  
„That was an order, Chancellor“, she said without once losing her sweet smile.  
The man looked around nervously, then sighed. „As you wish, Your Highness.“  
Once the men left, the princess turned around to you, relief appearant on her face. „Well, now that we are alone, won't you tell me your name?“  
„It's... it's (Y/N), Your Highness.“ You still kept your eyes on the ground.  
„Why so shy?“, she asked softly. But then it seemed to dawn on her. „Oh... oh, the Chancellor, did he tell you to not look at me? I'm so sorry. That man is so in love with protocol, it's bizarre.“ She gently put her hands on your chin and lifted it, so you looked into her eyes. You could see your reflection in them.  
„There! That's much better. Come, sit with me. I had the people in the kitchen prepare some tea and cookies for us. I hope you like black tea.“  
You followed her, flabbergasted by just how amicable the princess really was. She only just met you, but she already treated you as a dear friend; someone she had known for a long time.  
Princess Zelda was watching you as you sat down, staring at the plate with the cookies.  
„Well? What are you waiting for? Help yourself. No need to be nervous.“  
You took a cookie. „I'm sorry if I seem a bit indecisive, Your Highness-“  
„Zelda“, she corrected gently. „Just call me Zelda.“  
„I can't do that!“, you exclaimed without meaning to. Your cheeks burned with embarrassment. „I'm terribly sorry, Your Highness. That was very-.... I overstepped-....“ You stopped as you saw the crestfallen look on the princess' face. „Did I say something wrong?“  
„I wish they would stop teaching people to fear me“, she said. Now her eyes were locked onto the ground. „All I wanted was to make friends. And you were so brave today, I thought... I thought maybe you wouldn't let some silly rules scare you.“  
„I wasn't brave, I just... acted without thinking“, you confessed.  
She looked up again, shaking her head. „No, you were brave. Incredibly brave. I saw what you did.“  
„What? But how?“  
Zelda smiled sheepishly. „The hooded girl sitting in the back of the caravan, next to the bottles of milk. That was me. I had been sneaking out of the castle again, and going with the caravan seemed a good way to get back in undetected.“  
„What... but Your... Zelda, that was dangerous. What if I hadn't been there? You could have gotten hurt!“  
She looked at you, and again, she smiled. But it was different this time. This smile made your stomach jump and your heart flutter. „Of course, but I wasn't. Thanks to you.“ She nipped at her tea. „I admire brave people like you, (Y/N). Hyrule would be so much safer if there were more people like you, and less people like the Chancellor, who value words and paragraphs over people. Don't get me wrong; I believe that scholars and lawmakers and are very important members of our society. But sometimes, it's deeds, not words, that make the world go round.“ She looked at the flowerbed. „When I saw you fight off those bandits, I knew that I had to meet you. I wanted to know what kind of woman you were.“  
„And now you're disappointed?“, you asked carefully, dreading the answer.  
„No“, she replied. „You are everything I hoped you'd be.“ She now faced you, her face serious. Her hand came to rest on yours. „And I hope that this won't be our last meeting.“

The days after your meeting with Zelda went by without leaving any impression on you. Without her, everything seemed bleak and colourless. You cleaned the bar of the tavern where you worked, you fought off rude customers, and you dreamed a lot about the highborn lady up in her castle. You wondered if she was lonely.  
Then, a week after the meeting, a cloaked figure entered the tavern and approached you.  
„G'day“, you said kindly. „What can I do for you?“  
The figure looked up, and striking blue eyes looked at you fondly. You had seen these eyes in your dreams so much lately that at first you believed to be dreaming again.  
„Zelda?“, you asked in a hushed voice.  
She took your hand. „I had to see you, or I might have gotten mad.“  
Your heart jumped. „I know what you mean. There wasn't a single minute that I haven't thought of you these past few days.“  
She hugged you; delicate arms wrapping you in a surprisingly firm embrace.

After that, Zelda was a very frequent customer. Whenever you saw her tiny, cloaked frame enter the tavern, you would excuse yourself and go tend to her. You spent the evenings telling her all the stories you had heard from the patrons over the day, and she in turn told you about life in the castle. You would sing and dance and laugh together. When she left, she would always leave a very generous tip. And sometimes flowers she picked from the castle gardens. Until one day, instead of rupees or flowers, she left a tiny gold ring an a note that said:

To the one I love more than anything else:  
Please take this ring as a sign of my devotion. While politics may not allow me to express these feelings openly, I want you to know that they are there.  
Love  
Zelda

The next time she entered the tavern, she saw you wear the ring on your ringfinger, and you could see tears of joy in her eyes as she ran into your open arms.


	2. To love and protect (OoT!Impa/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested by Scourge_Of_Icecrown. I hope it's to your liking!

It was an honor to work for the royal family. You hadn't expected anything to come of it when you applied for work at the castle, so you had been surprised when you actually got a job as a maid there.  
Still, it felt odd to always be so close to royalty. You could be walking through the hallways of the castle and just... run into them. Such a thing would have been unthinkable during your days in the city. Most of the time, it would be Princess Zelda, followed by her bodyguard, Impa.  
You couldn't deny that admired the Sheikah for her endless dedication to the royal family. That's what it was, you told yourself as your heart jumped into your throat at the sight of her.  
Admiration... right?

It was a warm summer day when Her Highness approached you. You sank into a deep curtsy at the sight of the little Princess. She had recently celebrated her ninth birthday, though looking at her you would have deemed her a bit older.  
She smiled at you. „Hello, (Y/N). May I ask you something?“  
You knit your eyebrows in confusion. She was the Princess; why did she feel the need to request permission for something like that? „O-of course, Your Highness.“  
She shuffled a little closer, a mischievious grin on her face. „You like Impa, don't you?“  
Your head snapped up, looking at her with your mouth hanging open, before remembering the rules you had been taught when starting your work here. You actually weren't allowed to directly look at any members of the royal family. „Why, yes, Your Highness. Who doesn't? Lady Impa is a very honorable woman who I very much admire.“  
„You that's not what I mean“, Her Highness chuckled. „You always smile when you look at her. And you get a really dreamy look on your face.“  
You bit your lip, trying to regain your composure. What should you say?  
„I... honestly don't know“, you admitted after a moment of silence. „I never thought of it that way.“  
She grinned. „Well, either way, I thought that you might want to know how highly she thinks of you. She said that you are a very hardworking woman, and that we could use more people like you.“  
You felt your face grow hot. Did Impa really say that? But you couldn't recall doing anything that the other maids weren't doing! And besides, when had Impa ever really paid much attention to you?

Later that day, you were tasked with bringing a tray with tea and cookies to the Princess' little getaway in the garden. This wasn't unusal. After all, Princess Zelda preferred to drink her afternoon tea there.  
You entered the small section of the garden right next to the throneroom, tray in hands, when you noticed something peculiar.  
Princess Zelda's favourite spot was on a small bridge leading to the throne room window. And there was something underneath...  
Time seemed to slow down as soon as you realized what was going on. The teapot, matching cup and plate with cookies fell from the tray as you dashed forward, just as the figure emerged from underneath the bridge. Sunlight was reflecting on the dagger in their hand.  
Whoever this assassin was, they were either very bold or very foolish. But they were so close...  
You reached the Princess just in time, instinctively lifting the tray to use as a shield. The dagger pierced the thin metal of the tray, but got stuck in it in the process. You thrust the attacker back – right into Impa's arms.  
Wait, since when had Impa been here?, you wondered, but the thought barely got through your relief that she was here.  
She looked up at you, her red eyes alarmed. „Is the Princess unhurt?!“  
You turned your head to Princess Zelda, who returned your gaze wide-eyed, but nodded. „She's frightened, but otherwise alright.“  
Impa sighed. „Good. Would you mind going to fetch the guards, (Y/N)? I will stay with the Princess.“  
„Of course, Lady Impa.“ You got up from your half-crouching position and ran off to do as Impa said.

It turned out that the would-be assassin was a former maid who had recently been let go for neglecting her duties.  
After what had happened, you had been sent to the tiny room you lived in to cool down. Now that the adrenaline was subsiding, you began to worry.  
The tea-set you had broken so you could use the tray as a shield had been of the finest quality. How would you be able to replace it? What had possessed you to do such a thing? Not only would that probably cost you your job, but you would also be in debt for the rest of your life.  
While you were quietly panicking, someone knocked at your door, startling you out of your inner monologue. „C-come in!“  
The door opened, and Impa entered, her face serious. „Hello, (Y/N). I wish to thank you for what you did today.“ She sat down on a small chair next to your bed. „It was very brave of you to confront that assassin all on your own.“  
You blushed and tried to look at anything but her. „I... I acted without thinking.“  
„Indeed. And sometimes, that's necessary.“ She gave you and assuring smile. „...I always knew that you were special.“  
You thought about what Princess Zelda had told you. „Not as special as you are.“  
Impa chuckled. „Ah yes. Princess Zelda won't stop talking about how fond you are of me.“  
Your heart stopped for a split second, before resuming its function at at least twice the speed.  
Impa shrugged. „Either way, you have shown quite a bit of promise today. So what would you say if I offered to train you? I could use some help guarding Princess Zelda. As you've seen today, there are always people who mean her harm; probably to many for just a single person to fend off.“  
Your eyes widened. You, becoming a royal bodyguard? You weren't sure... But you would be able to work together with Impa. Maybe one day even become her equal. Her friend, or even more.  
You smiled up at her. „I'd love that.“

Training under Impa was hard work. But after that training was done, she would help you relax; rub your shoulders and tell you stories of her people, the Sheikah.  
It felt good, being so close to her.  
Then, one day, after a particularly gruelling training session, she invited you to take a walk in the royal gardens.  
As you were walking, Impa let out a deep sigh. „I've been meaning to talk to you about something.“  
„What is it?“, you asked, now used to talking to her in a more casual manner.  
„Well, you really have improved a lot since we started our training. And... I can't help but admire your vigor.“ She looked over to you, a smile on her face. „And admire you. So what I'm trying to say is that I have grown very fond of you. And I've been meaning to ask if you are still as fond of me as the Princess claims.“  
You looked away, blushing, but also took her hand. „Yes. Yes I am.“  
Impa chuckled and pulled you to her side. „That's good to hear.


	3. A Blush in Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by K. Hope you enjoy it!

Being invisible isn‘t always a bad thing. In fact, you preferred it. Being ignored by most people saved you from so many awkward conversations in which you wouldn‘t have known what to say.  
That‘s why you liked living in the Twilight Realm. It was so easy to slip into the shadows, not to be noticed by most people.  
„Most people“ because there was this one person who always seemed to find you. No matter where you hid, in which distant corner of the realm you were sitting, she would always come to you. 

„Hiding from someone again? What happened this time?“, Midna asked jokingly and sat down beside you on the edge of the platform.  
You dared not look into her eyes, fearing she would see the furious blush on your cheeks. „I wasn‘t looking where I was going, and I bumped into someone. They were carrying a lot of paper. Documents, I believe. I was so mortified that I didn‘t even stay to look who it was.“  
Midna laughed out loud. „That would explain why Zant just came stomping into the throne room yelling about ‚some girl‘ bumping into him.“  
„Z-Zant?!“, you asked in a thin, terrified voice. Of all the people you could have slighted, it was the royal adviser? You buried your face in your hands and hoped that a bolt of lightning would strike you. Or maybe the ground could open up and swallow you. What‘s worse: Midna already thought of you as a completely hopeless case, and this certainly wouldn‘t improve her opinion of you. Was there anything worse than having the princess of the realm, who was also your crush, think of you as completely incapable of anything?  
„Hey“, the other Twili said softly. „What‘s with the long face? Zant will calm down eventually, and by tomorrow, nobody will remember this.“  
„I will“, you told her, voice still muffled by the palms of your hands. „I always do.“  
You peeked up from behind your hands, only to see Midna smirking at you.  
„Come on, (Y/N), isn‘t there something that could distract you?“  
You slowly looked up, face still flushed. „There is… something. Or rather, someone.“  
„Uh!“ The Princess leaned on you, her face curious. „Someone you want to impress? That‘s good! A perfect distraction!“  
„But… I think she already thinks I‘m hopeless“, you confessed. „She always teases me about it. And I can‘t say that I disagree.“  
„Oh yeah? She can‘t know you as well as I do if she thinks that way!“ Midna got up from her sitting position, her long coat billowing in the breeze. „And who dares make fun of you anyway?! She wasn‘t being cruel to you, was she?“  
You couldn‘t help but chuckle. „No, she would never. I think she just teases me to motivate me. And she always finds me when I need someone to talk to. That‘s why I love her.“  
She looked at you for a brief moment. You could almost see the dots connect in her head. „Oh. Ooooh.“ Then she smirked. „Well if that doesn‘t stroke my ego. (Y/N) wants to be my girl.“  
You looked away, suddenly furious with yourself for letting that slip. „Urgh! Forget about it!“  
She gave you that wide, provocative grin she always had on her face while teasing you. „How could I forget it? I want to shout it from the rooftops!“ As if to demonstrate that, she cupped her hands in front of her mouth and inhaled deeply. But before another sound could leave her lips, you grabbed her coat, making her lose balance and fall on top of you.  
At this point, you were almost in tears from anger and embarrassment. You had just opened her heart to her, and all she did was make fun of you for it? And you thought she was your friend.  
You got up and walked off, ignoring Midna, who was calling your name.

You looked for another spot to hide, one where she might not find you this time. Or maybe she would just grow bored of teasing you.  
You sat down in a nook close to the back entrance of the castle, pulled your knees to your chest and tried to to stop the tears slipping out of your eyes.  
If you had ever chosen to confess to Midna, you had been prepared for rejection. But rejection and mockery? That hurt.  
She didn‘t really reject you, of course. But her behaviour had been a very clear signal to you.  
It didn‘t take long until you heard footsteps approach, and a very guilty-looking Midna sat down next to you without a word.  
You didn‘t even look at her, just turned your head the other way, giving her the cold shoulder.  
„(Y/N)“, she began. „I‘m terribly sorry. I shouldn‘t have reacted to your confession the way I did. I know how hard it is for you to open up, and I should have known that making light of the situation would hurt you.“ She sighed deeply, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands. „First day, and I‘m already a terrible girlfriend. You deserve better.“  
„Girlfriend?“ You turned around to her, all anger forgotten, and your face on fire. „Wait, you...“  
„Didn‘t I make it clear?“ Midna thought for a bit. „Okay, I guess I didn‘t. Then let me say it now: I feel the same way, and I gratefully accept your declaration of love.“ She pulled you into her arms and you felt the gentle caress of her mouth on yours.


	4. The Captain, the Bird and the Girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by ichigosouda. Hope you like it!

The life of a pirate was all you had imagined… and so much more.   
It was one of the few calm days aboard Captain Tetra‘s ship, and most of the crew had taken to lazing about for most of it. You were sitting on an empty crate and played cards against Gonzo, with Niko and Senza betting on who would win. Soon, Tetra joined you, watching the back and forth, until Gonzo declared his defeat. He may have been dumb as a bucket of shrimp, but he was a graceful loser. Once your partner and your audience had returned to their stations, Tetra sat down where Gonzo had been sitting. „Fancy a quick game, (Y/N)?“ She was already shuffling the cards before you could even answer.   
You stretched to loosen your slightly stiff muscles and then gave her a daring grin. „Bring it!“

While you were playing, Tetra looked up. „Y‘know, I‘m really impressed that you have adapted to life at sea so quickly. I thought someone as young and cute as you wouldn‘t be able to do that.“  
„We‘re the same age, Captain“, you replied dryly.   
„No comment about the compliment? Ouch.“ Tetra chuckled. „Well, as long as you do your job and do it well, I won‘t complain.“  
„And that‘s all that matters, isn‘t it?“, you smirked. „Our Captain having nothing to complain about.“  
„You really are feisty today, are you?“  
You shrugged and went back to concentrating on the game. „I have my moments.“  
Your standing within the crew was odd one; for all intends and purposes, you were on the same level as Niko, who was the ships handyman. But due to a mix of the Captain having a clear preference for girls, you being a girl and the two of you getting along so well, the other members had, at some point, just started treating you as Tetra‘s girlfriend.  
„You‘re not paying attention“, Tetra whispered, and your eyes widened when you realized that she had just beaten you in the game while your mind had been elsewhere.  
You felt yourself blush, but then you chuckled. „Alright then. Looks like you win, Captain.“  
„And what do I get for my victory?“  
You looked off to the side, your mind a complete mess. „Uhm. Uh. My neverending admiration?“  
Tetra broke out in roaring laughter. „Come on, we‘re pirates! Admiration ain‘t exactly a currency.“  
„I don‘t have any rupees on me“, you sputtered.  
„Then how about a kiss?“ She pursed her lips, making exagerrated smooching noises.   
You covered your reddened face. „By the Goddesses, stop!“  
„My, where did all of that confidence from before go, (Y/N)?“, Tetra quipped. „Alright, I‘ll give you a fair chance to win back your honor. One more game.“   
You sighed. At least your Captain was willing to make concessions.

You ended up playing three more times, and you lost every single one. All because you couldn‘t concentrate on the game when Tetra was right in front of you.  
„Alright, that‘s four out of four for me. You‘ll have to practice a little more if you want to beat me.“ She grinned. „And now, for my prize.“   
You closed your eyes as she leaned forward, but the kiss you expected never came. Instead, you heard an ear-piercing scream, and when you opened your eyes again, Tetra was gone and the rest of the crew were around around like headless chickens.  
„That bird took our captain!“, Gonzo yelled in a panic. „Everyone, to the canons!“  
You got up, frantically searching the sky… and there it was. You had read books about helmarocs, but nothing could have prepared you for just how enormous this bird was. And from its claw dangled the unconcious body of your Captain.  
You got up, clenching your teeth in a wild rage, and ran to the next canon.  
You would teach this thing to put its filthy claws on your girlfriend!


End file.
